A Place To Return
by sumtyms
Summary: Somewhere in this world there is a place you know that you can always come back. A place you know you will always return to. It has been 4 years since he left, leaving his village and the empty feelings he has after the 4th Shinobi War. He wondered if anyone will want or welcome him back. - Drama and Angst - ShikaIno, minor SasuSaku
1. Coming Home

Hi All! It's me again. Story was in my head the entire time I was watching "The Lucky One", although I know that it is not related to any of this plot. I know that there will be much angst and drama here, but hey they came from a war and Team 10, especially the two people in the story lost a lot. I mean who better to understand each other right? You might wonder why I made Shika a coward here or why he decided to leave, but hey some people have experience sadness and weird behavior, and they came from a war after all.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto. Although, I would like to force Kishi to make ShikaIno canon.

* * *

**Coming Home**

Somewhere in this world there is a place you know that you can always come back. A place you know you will always return to. A familiar place where you know that will always want to be, change or not. Regardless, if you will know that place will welcome you back, you just know that you want to be there.

He doesn't know if this was a part of a something of a master plan that made him decide to return to his homeland. Or it was in his destiny that he should return, or whether Kami was finally dictating him that he should come home. In the end, he decided it must be his heart. He knew he was gone by far too long.

_Too long_, he sighed.

He wondered if anyone will want or welcome him back.

After travelling for three days, he can finally see the opened gates of Konoha. There were two red massive doors on a grand gate which stood in front of him. It held the symbol of the fire emblem proudly. He was still a couple of meters away from the gate yet he can already feel the nostalgic feeling coming back. Countless times, it welcomed him before, from going out to a mission or to just returning home. He just didn't think that it will still be there for him after all these years.

He did remember the last time he saw it, it has been 4 years and it was afternoon and before the dark took over the light. He was young then, and the world was still full of possibilities and destinies. And a lot was already offered to him. But being a lazy genius he let the road dictated where he should go. In the end, he was not sure if he was able to follow the correct one. Maybe somewhere he got lost.

And that's why he was here again. He eventually agreed with his brain or maybe his heart that he needed to get back. Because as stubborn as he was, he knew it's time. He was lazy and a coward before and he was sure he was one still. He just needed to find the proper path again, and he thought this place will let him find that way. Maybe finally that loneliness that he felt will finally disappear.

He was just a few steps away and he was feeling the anticipation building inside of him. He clenched his fists and put both his hands in his pockets and willed himself to cross the gate and set his feet inside.

He can't just decide if the feeling he has now was excitement or dread. There was a feeling of excitement, because he will be seeing her and his old self again and he was coming home. Dread since he was not sure if she or anyone will welcome him still. In the end it doesn't really matter, he was here anyway, and somehow he knew he was here to stay.

"Welcome back, Shikamaru!" A familiar voice said, once he was inside the gate.

He turned around, and saw the voice coming from his old childhood best friend and teammate.

"Hey Chouji!" He gave his friend a warm smile. Happy that he was there standing beside the big gate, that at least someone was waiting to welcome him. "I didn't know anyone knew that I am coming back."

"The Hokage informed me and Yoshino-san this morning." Chouji gave him a great pat on the back and a big smile.

Shikamaru gave his friend another small smile. He looked at his friend and saw how much he has changed and that he looked a lot more like his father, now. He still has the swirly cheeks on his face though, as well the kindest smile of all the people he met.

"I'm glad." He replied in honesty.

"Suna, did you well. You look older and wiser." His friend teased noticing the mature look at his face. His hair is noticeably long and his face with unshaven beard. His eyes much darker and heavier than before. He has grown taller and his skin color was darker.

"Che, too much sun." He smirked.

"The Hokage told me that you can proceed to go home and just report first thing tomorrow." Chouji said and proceeded to walk towards the direction of his house.

"That's unlike Tsunade-sama." He gave his friend a surprised look. Although he did follow Chouji and being thankful inside that he can at least delay a troublesome meeting with the Hokage.

"Ha, she is just tired." Chouji grinned.

Shikamaru nodded with understanding. "Training Naruto can be troublesome." He had already heard this news before he started his journey back home.

"Yup." Chouji agreed. "He is to be inaugurated three weeks from now."

They continued on the path toward his house, while Chouji was freely talking about news and things that happened since he last left Konoha.

There was still that afterglow light from the sun and below him he can see the city of Konoha which was starting to look bright under the starting darkness. City lights looking like twinkling stars from below. Konoha was still below, inside a giant crater made by Pein in a past war, he tried to forget.

"Yoshino-san is happy that you are here again. She made sure that I should take you home at once, the moment you arrived at the gate."

He winced, his mother was still troublesome. At least she was still herself and that made him sigh in relief.

"She is doing well. Your mom has been helping a lot with the tasks in Nara clan. She has been guiding Ensui ever since, he took over the clan head temporarily." Chouji continued and gave him a little smile.

Shikamaru need not to be reminded of this. He turned down a lot of roles and opportunities after the war in Konoha. It must have looked like he was running away from things after all. He knew that he caused a lot of people a lot of pain because of his cowardness. But now he was back, he thought at least he can at least ease some of them.

He looked at Chouji and nodded. He was grateful that his friend was still there to support him, and as well as his mother. He wondered if _she_ supported and helped his mother too. Or if _she_ will still extend that support _she_ offered to him before.

Chouji continued to talk about things in Konoha, as he walked with him. He talked about the new barbeque place, his own genin team, the Nara and Akimichi clan news, and some new places, establishments and buildings that started to sprout within the building city. He also gave some news on the old rookie nine, his old friends and comrades, although there was a little update since Chouji is not much of big gossip anyway.

Other than that, Naruto was to be the next Hokage. Naruto and Hinata were engaged.

As Chouji talked, he did noticed that he never once said anything about her. He might as well be avoiding any topic related to a blonde kunoichi. He sighed, of course his best friend was not that oblivious, and he obviously knew that something happened between his two best friends and team mates. It will just be troublesome for Shikamaru to ask anything specific about her though.

After the long walk, they stopped at the front door of his house, just as it started to get dark.

Chouji smiled again at his old teammate and best friend. "Welcome back again, Shikamaru. It is really nice to have you back here in Konoha."

He cleared his throat and answered back in pure honesty. "Yeah, it's nice to be back."

"I'll set up a dinner with our old comrades and catch up, I'm sure that they will be happy that you have returned."

"Yeah…"

"Goodnight and I'll come find you tomorrow. I'll show you around the town; it changed a lot ever since you went to Suna." Chouji offered.

"...Yeah."

He scratched the back of his head, not sure on how he can say the one question that he wanted to ask ever since he arrived at Konoha's gate.

Chouji turned to his back and started walking away from him.

"How is she?" He blurted out unable to stop himself from asking any longer.

Chouji faced his friend as if he was already expecting that he will be asking him this question.

"She is doing fine. She took over the flower shop and started working with Ibiki in the intelligence division."

Shikamaru gave his friend a tight smile.

"Oh ... And she is engaged to be married 2 months from now."

* * *

Too much? Please read and review. I would love to read if you have any comments or suggestions. :) I am halfway done with the second chapter and have at least planned out the next chapters as well.


	2. A New Morning

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto. Although, I would like to force Kishi to make ShikaIno canon.

* * *

**A New Morning **

The moment he knew he was starting wake up he knew he really was back home. Maybe it was the smell of the grass dew of the great Nara forest. The creaks of the wooden floor. The chirps and whistles of birds outside blending with the sounds of hoof steps of prancing deer. The hustles and bustles of noises coming downstairs, signs his mother was making breakfast.

At this time he liked to think, he can still pretend that nothing really has changed. For a blissful moment he can still imagine being and feeling that once lazy 12 years old in his old bed. His father was still alive, his mother making breakfast for the men in the house. No war has happened, no big expectations for him and definitely no hurt feelings cause by him.

He can be a kid, a normal one. Just play through the day, stare at the clouds and be lazy as he wanted. No wars happened, no raging Uchiha wanting to dominate the world, all of his friends and love ones still alive. In short, life has still not screwed him.

But then, he needed to wake up.

He opened his eyes, but he didn't get up, the memories from the night before still fresh from his mind.

His mother hugged him the moment he walked through the front door. She was crying and a clear sign of happiness in her face. He has been gone for 4 years and rarely did he send her any letter. Guilty feelings enveloped him as he received his mother's hug. He hugged her back and in that way it also formed as an apology for leaving her for so long.

He was thankful that his mother was much stronger than he was. That she was able to stand on her own, while he cowardly run to discover himself. She always was the glue that holds her father. He knew and understood now what his father was saying about her and what he told her about stronger and bossy females.

There was little to talk about that night between him and his mother. He held her for as long as she stopped crying. When she did stop, she just asked him if he had dinner yet or if he wanted to proceed to rest in his room.

He politely accepted the dinner that she prepared for him. It was a while when they did have dinner together so he gave in for his mother's sake. He did enjoyed the dinner though as they talked about and reminisced about his late father. Within an hour, her mother returned to her bossy self and demands for him to rest since he just came from a long journey and that she will take care of the dishes. Smiling back at her, he proceeded to follow her orders.

He hadn't expected to fall right into sleep the moment he laid down on his bed. He still bore the plaguing thoughts in his mind. He is a genius after all and that had been his cursed. His mind working and forcing him to remember thoughts he wanted to forget. He knew that he will indeed think of her, as he usually does for the past years. The revelation of Chouji this afternoon, still haunting his mind.

".. and she is engaged to be married..."

He really didn't think that this will be easy right. That he can come home and everything will fall right into place. At least she was happy and had definitely moved on, compared to him. He was stupid that he had finally just come to terms on the events of his life just now.

They were not even together, anyway. So why was he feeling this weird ache. She was just a friend that offered him support before, or was he just stupid that he wanted to think other than that. That in reality, she became everything he wanted and he was an ultimate idiot to disappoint and hurt her before he left.

She was still his once best friend though, and that part he wanted to play the role.

And maybe, maybe he will get to see her smile at him once more.

* * *

It was around the morning dusk when he stepped out of his house. The light was beginning to emerge and he now saw clearly what Chouji was talking about. Konoha has indeed changed over the past four years.

Before he went away it was a little over three months after the war and the city was still filled with grief over the thousands of lives lost. He could still remember the Konoha city filled with darkness as if the light would not penetrate it and shine. All of the people in mourning and no one were really building anything.

But now, Konoha was filled with light. He passed by new buildings, shops opening and people walking around the street, content to go on in their daily lives.

He passed by children and from the looks of it they are heading to the new Konoha academy. He wondered if Iruka was still teaching. When they passed him, they bowed their heads as a sign of respect. Wearing his jounin attire apparently demands authority.

He cruised along the streets, hands in pocket and finally realizing that he didn't know where his destination was. Konoha became a new city for him, it felt the same but it was new in a way. He conceded that he was utterly lost not knowing where the Hokage's office was.

"Shikamaru?!" A woman's voice cried out among the sea of people.

He turned around to the source of the surprised voice, and he saw a pink haired girl walking towards him.

"Oi, Sakura." He greeted back casually, stopping on his tracks.

The looked on Sakura's face said it all, she was clearly taken in surprise with the presence of the pineapple haired man in front of him.

"You really are back..." Her face in shocked. Her green eyes wide. "Wh...when did you arrive?"

Apparently, Chouji and his mom were the only ones that really knew that he was coming back. "Yesterday afternoon." He confirmed.

"Oh! Does she..." Sakura shaked her head as if trying to clear out her thoughts. She was surprised with his return or that he ever did return. The moment her mouth started referring to her best friend, she stopped herself, she was her best friend after all. And she knew where her loyalty lies.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her, willing her to continue on what she is about to say.

Sakura composed herself and took a deep breath. "Oh nothing!" She forced a smile in her face. "Welcome back!"

"Yeah." Shikamaru smirked, completely tensed with the girl reactions in front of him. "Troublesome..." He mumbled.

Sakura did noticed Shikamaru's reaction and decided to change the subject. "It's nice to see you again! You have been gone a long time!" She exclaimed with much enthusiasm, which looked likes force. "Hey, where are you headed?" She all said in a rush.

Shikamaru sighed at Sakura, "Hokage's tower. It is such a drag to walk around town just to find it."

This time Sakura smiled a real smile. "Yup, they transferred it to the new building a couple of years ago. It's really not that far, it's the big tower on the middle of the city." Pointing to an obvious tower at the end of his path, the building that looks more like a tower with a will of fire symbol on the roof top. She smiled inside, genius or not the man in front of him is still lazy.

Shikamaru's eyes followed where she was pointing and started walking towards its direction. "Uh... Thanks." And he raised his hand as a signal of a small wave as he walks away.

"Oh, Shikamaru..." Sakura called as if she forgot to ask him something.

He stopped on his track, and looked back at the pink haired girl, and waited for her to speak.

"You are here to stay, right?" She asked. "I mean you are not visiting or anything. And that you are here..." She looked at him seriously, on the back of her mind thinking what will be the reaction and feelings of her best friend.

Shikamaru nodded and responded in a thoughtful tone. "Looks like it."

* * *

"Welcome back, Shikamaru!"

It was the third time he heard that phrase since yesterday.

He was in front of the Tsunade-sama in the new Hokage tower. He can see that she haven't changed a lot and still looked like a young woman. He figured she still uses her jutsu to make her look that young, her loyal student Shizune was still at her side.

Tsunade placed both her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I was surprised to receive the letter from Kazekage a couple weeks ago, that you have decided to return to your village." Her voice firm and stern.

"Your ambassadorship in Suna is a permanent position that we have settled 4 years ago." She continued further narrowing her eyes looking at the man in front of him. "You agreed to that position and were expected to perform the duty to further expand our relationship with the land of wind. You do realize that your recent decision, on this matter is being questioned and has come to my attention as well as the council?"

She looked at Shikamaru, as if willing the person to explain.

He sighed, this was going to be troublesome as he predicted, so he just shrugged. "I just realized it's time to go home."

There was a still silence in the room, and Tsunade looked at Shikamaru as if examining him. He looked much more different, compared the last time he was in her office. She can see a big change on his demeanor and if seems like he has finally achieved acceptance and realization. The time away did him good, as she expected. She also always knew that he will be returning to Konoha as well.

She sighed and raised her hands up as if she was giving up. "Well, I for one am happy you are back and in a much better timing."

"You will be a great help in the upcoming months. Naruto will further benefit that you are here." She crossed her eyes. "You do, know he is going to be the inaugurated as Hokage, 3 weeks from now?"

He nodded, with partial relief that the person in front of him was not further pressing the issues on his decisions.

"I'll send for you once you are needed. There is still that position, we offered you before you left. Shizune will work on the papers for you to fill in the position."

Shizune gave a small nod at Tsunade.

"It took you long to realize where you are really needed, Shikamaru." This time, Tsunade offered him a faint smile.

Shikamaru stared at her as if she was saying something important that he doesn't understand.

"You can go now. We'll send for you once all matters are taking of." She repeated.

Shikamaru gave her a nod and exited through the door.

"He really looks that he is fine now, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Yes he does, maybe he can finally go on with his life again." Tsunade said quietly. "And finally realize the one he really needs is here." The burning image of her past loves in her mind, Dan and Jiraiya.

"I just hope it's not too late." She said sadly.

* * *

_Sorry for the delayed post, I was out the weekend, as well as feeling a little bit sick now. The story is progressing a little slow, since I am really emphasizing the drama and angst as well as their feelings. Good news, I have the next two chapters written and have written all the plots for this story. I really hoped I can finish this year._

_Thanks for the review, follows and favorites! J I really should get a beta as well… Maybe for the next chapters._

_Please read and review. J_


	3. Fate and Friends

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto. Although, I would like to force Kishi to make ShikaIno canon.

* * *

**Fate and Friends**

If there is one thing that defines her is that she loves morning. She loves waking up with the sun on her face, smelling the sweet scent of flowers by her window sill which mixes with the smell of fresh morning dew, outside her window. She loves stirring in bed and laying there for at least a minute all snuggled up in her warm cozy blanket. She loves the scent of fog in the air. And lastly, she loves the sensation of what mornings meant, a bit of the unknown, on what the new day will bring.

She stretches herself on her bed for a while and she then proceeds to the bathroom to dress up to welcome the bright new day. After her long leisure bath, she proceeds in the room clad only with a towel. She went to the dresser and brushes her long platinum blonde hair. She let it fall on her back as she clipped a small flower pin on her left short hair that hangs over her forehead. She puts on her lacy underwear and a simple knee length blue flower dress. To finish her morning preparation, she puts on a light lip gloss and dusts her face with a light pink powder.

Checking herself on the mirror, Ino Yamanaka smiles. It's been a while when she saw that happy familiar reflection, smiling back at her.

* * *

"Ohayo Ino-chan!"

Ino looked up and gave the tall man in front of her a big smile. She was on her way to her family's flower shop. It was a little over six in the morning and she was about to open the shop for that day.

The man doing push-ups outside the shop's door was clearly waiting for her.

Rock Lee stood before her, much taller and still wearing a toned down version of the ridiculous green outfit he used to wear. He still had those large bushy brows as well as straight bangs in his square face. He was also as energetic as ever as he was doing his morning training outside her family's shop.

Regardless of these, she thought of him as handsome and endearing.

"Ohayo Lee-kun!" She warmly smiled at him. "You know people might actually think you are the owner, since you are always the first one here to open the shop." She teased him.

He made a pump fist sign. "This is part of my morning training, to continue to pursue being strong while watering the flowers and helping them grow for people to enjoy their beauty." Lee said with a clear determination.

Ino happily smiled at him. If you look at it on another's perspective, he hasn't really changed much, he was still the determine and intense work out freak young man she has known since she was 12 years old.

But now she knew better, somewhere along the way Lee became one of her close friend.

It was a weird thought, during her younger years; she never did expect that Lee can be one of her closest friends. Honestly, she even thought of him as a strange and crazy guy who wore too much tight clothing. But along the way she started to have a soft spot for him, especially when he went through the period of putting his life on a line and undergo surgery after his chunin fight with Gaara.

Then they started becoming friends after the war, she was in on a period of her life and nothing seems to pull her through. She has been through so much, having to deal with the effects of the 4th Shinobi war. She lost her sensei, father and lots of friends and relatives. She really tried to stand tall above it all and even offered her support for a certain someone but after one night of heart break; she thought she hit her all-time low.

It had taken her mother, Sakura, Chouji, Lee and other close friends to help her to become better today. It took a couple of years before she can say that she was honestly okay.

And right now, she really was, she happily thought. She was getting married anyways to a wonderful man.

"You really are weird Lee, so intense and it is only morning." She chuckled as she unlocked the door to her flower shop.

Lee followed her inside and proceeded to go to the back of the flower shop, while Ino stayed and turned the flower sign to say it's open.

Ino then went to the counter and started looking at the shop's record book, sorting out the requests and deliveries that needed to be made.

"You know you really don't have to do this every day, or you can have me pay you as I offered before?" She thoughtfully said to her friend while he was watering the flowers on her shop.

"No need. These flowers help people become happy and are an honest way of living." The man declared waving his hands as a sign of no to her.

Ino grinned Lee was really an honest and nice man. Maybe, that's why they became friends. She was usually loud and bossy before and her friend was loud as well but was honest, caring and straightforward. Their personalities really don't match but sometimes he could say the right words at the right moment that could make the world all right.

The sound of the doorbell indicated the arrival of her first customers; she hurriedly greeted them and asked for their orders.

Lee left her shop an hour after he arrived to go to his team training session with Tenten and Gai. They were going on a mission he said and had apologized that he won't be around for the next three days.

She waved her hands to Lee and thanked him for helping around the shop. She gave him a red flower, while teasing him to give it to Tenten, the man blushed as he took it and hurriedly exited the shop.

The rest of the morning passed by as she busied herself to take care of the business of the flower shop. She only have it open until three in the afternoon as she was working part time in the intelligence division, two hours a day in afternoons. This was her only condition when she was pressured by Ibiki to help him ran it.

She really doesn't want to close her flower shop since, it was her only place of solitude and in a way one of the things that was her keeping her sane all this time.

The morning passed by quickly and she contentedly sighed, glad that almost all was going well on her life right now.

* * *

Ino glanced at the clock on the flower shop and saw the larger hand reaches the 30 minute sign, which indicated that it was half past noon time and right on cue the bell of the flower shop's door rang. She looked towards the door and expectantly saw a pink haired girl who was her best friend. They have agreed to have lunch today to discuss and plan her wedding preparations.

She really can't believe what's going to happen two months from now. There were a lot of things she still need to prepare and Sakura agreed to help her since she was her maid of honor. She still need to follow up with the caterer, count the total number of guests, identify the bands and the music that they will have to play throughout the ceremony and the reception and she still need to have her final fitting of her wedding dress. The only thing she wasn't worried about was the flowers. She was a great floweriest and event designer after all. She proudly got it covered.

She smiled and greeted her friend, as she saw her walked inside the shop. "Hi Forehead, be in a sec, just finishing up the records here." She said quickly scanning the list of her shop's inventories and putting it down. She quickly got her other list of her wedding preparation items.

When she knew that she has everything she headed towards Sakura. "So, were going to the new salad place, right?" She asked.

Sakura smiled, nodded and opened the door. Ino followed her and together they started walking toward the new Salad Café at the business district part of the town.

"I can't believe my wedding will be in two months!" She exclaimed. "I still have lots to do. Do you know what shit i have to put through yesterday with my caterer? They were suggesting that I should remove the duck and replace it with chicken. Oh my, I mean chicken is ok right but it is more elegant to serve duck and it is a special occasion, it's my wedding!" She rambled as well as complained to Sakura.

"Sano was so sweet though, he sweet talked the caterer in no time." She smiled remembering her fiancé. "Then, they finally agreed, but we have to go through that again with the whole suggestion with desserts... Ugh! I definitely won't recommend them to your wedding Sakura!" She glanced, teasing her best friend. Sakura and Sasuke have been on a steady relationship ever since the war ended.

Sakura walked on right ahead with a curious expression on her face, staring forward as if she didn't heard anything what Ino was saying. She hasn't even said any word ever since they left her shop. Ino glanced again at her friend and it seem like she was deep in thought. Sakura looked a little upset even.

A waiter asked them right away for their order as soon as they sat down at a table in the café. After giving their orders, Ino turned to her best friend. "Umm... What's wrong forehead? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura ever since this morning when she saw Shikamaru on her way to Konoha hospital was already contemplating on whether she should tell her that Shikamaru was back.

She knew how deep the feelings, Ino has for Shikamaru and when he left her, she was literally on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It was not easy for her to let go, with her being already in grief with the loss of father and sensei. So when she was hurt and betrayed by the lazy genius, it took a lot of her and the people who love her to help her get back on her feet.

So now, she was completely lost if she should tell Ino now that she knew her best friend has found a way to be happy. Ino found the one that finally was giving her the love and world she really deserved, and him coming back she knew will be a very big disaster for all people involve.

She looked back at her best friend who was now looking at her with worried expression. And she looked back at her, with a straight face deciding on the right words to tell her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino asked again with her voice with a hint of concern. "Don't tell me you had fight with Sasuke again?"

Sakura decided then, that "no" she was not going be the one to tell Ino. If somehow fate decided that they should meet again, then they will. And if they are lucky enough maybe no. But she will not be the one to take away the happiness her best friend has now. So she smiled back at her.

"Nothing Pig! I was thinking something about a medicine I'm trying out in the hospital." Sakura lied.

"You sure?"

She forced her smile again. "Yup!" And changing the subject, she asked Ino a question regarding her wedding. "So, what happened to the caterer with the dessert? Did Sano sweet talk her again?"

Ino sighed as if convinced with Sakura's reply to her odd behavior. She then proceeded to do another long talk, rambling and complaining something about the wedding caterer.

Sakura looked at her and with all of Ino's ranting; she knew her friend was currently happy and content.

But she wondered when will it last? And how long until fate intervened?

* * *

_Yey! Quick update! I really want to have Ino's perspective now so this chapter is all Ino. Thanks for my faithful reviewers, **davidpants1650 (for thanking me always)**, **enchanted-nova (one of my fave shikaino writer)** and **kimochichokimochi (for hanging on the story and for the wonderful review).** Really thanks. I know I am dragging what really happen between the two of them, but that is drama and I do promise it will come soon. Next chapter will be up soon, I think…_

_Also I added Lee, although I'm not sure if I portrayed him the right way. I am always curious if they can be better friends with Ino. If you know by now, the title came from a filler arc in the anime._

_Please read and review! :)_


	4. Clouds Above

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Clouds Above**

The meeting at the Hokage tower was not too troublesome as he was expecting. He breathed in fresh air once he was out of the building. He looked up at the sky and it was clear, there were only few stray of clouds that formed like streamers. He placed his hands both in his pockets and took his usual leisure stride. The Hokage didn't put too much pressure on him to explain his decision to go back to Konoha. He doesn't want to explain it to her either. The matters were too personal for him.

Chouji was already at the outside the building as if he was waiting for him, munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Hey Chouji!" He acknowledged the big man. Chouji walked towards him and tossed the now empty bag of chips on the nearest garbage.

"How's the meeting with Hokage?"

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's ok. She's going to assign me a new position."

"I bet it's the head strategist post." Chouji gave him a warm smile. "They were having problem assigning that position to anyone when you were away."

Shikamaru frowned as he was already expecting it. It was also one of the reasons he decided to leave for Suna, back then he had enough of having the life of so many living persons in his hands. "It's going to be such a drag."

Chouji chuckled, the man was still lazy. "You'll do well." He said with conviction and started walking. "Let's go! I did promise you that I will show you around town."

He and Chouji walked, circling Konoha till noon time. Chouji showed him the new training grounds, new attractions and some government buildings that sprouted over Konoha. Also of course, the trip included Chouji pointing to the new places to eat around town.

Somehow they ended at the street where the Yamanaka flower shop, was located. Once Shikamaru saw the large sign, he suddenly had the urge to run in the shop and see her. To make sure that she knew he was back and to at least talk to her. He brushed away the thoughts away; he was sure that he was not ready to see her yet and not was the proper time. There were many details he needed to still sort out and when he was fully ready then they can finally talk. So he decided to clear his mind right now, and focus on Chouji who is still talking.

They continued walking until they reached a little small house at the edge of town with a green roof and little garden. Chouji pointed the place as Kurenai's house. Once again, he felt a twist in his stomach, shameful that he has betrayed his promise with his sensei, that he wasn't able to protect his sensei's king yet.

"How is Kurenai-sensei? He asked.

"She is fine. She started working part time with Iruka at the academy." Chouji smiled, knowing that his best friend was concerned with her welfare. In a sense, the entire member of team 10 was because they did vow to their sensei to watch over her.

"You should see her and meet Asuma-sensei's son. His name is Akira, and he has his father's looks." Chouji continued and smiled. "Ino and I take turns to babysit once in a while."

Shikamaru nodded, adding visiting Kurenai to his to do list, as well as meet Asuma's son. He did promised to teach his sensei's son, when he grew up.

Chouji having mentioned Ino's name in his last sentence, decided to try to push the topic towards her direction. Even though, he was Shikamaru's closest friend, he knew that he was still hesitant to open up to him, anything regarding their blonde team mate. They do well talking about all other things but anything regarding her was something his best friend was not willing to share. Shikamaru has always had his emotions in check, and rarely let other people see it. It's funny though, when they were younger he always thought that Shikamaru and Ino will end up together.

"So, are you going to see her too?" He asked seriously as if forcing the idea in his friend's mind.

Shikamaru stopped walking, frowned and looked away. The clouds now above were forming to small clumps. He crossed his arms and seems to be loss in thought for a moment. Chouji patiently waited for his answer, the clouds above casting a great shadow over them.

"Yeah..." He finally replied, putting his hands back in his pockets. "Sakura already saw me this morning." Remembering his brief encounter with Sakura. "She probably told Ino, I'm already here."

"Good! We can have BBQ as well." Chouji smiled, deeply hoping that they can at least rekindle the friendship they have as team mates. He glanced around the sky and looked towards the direction of the other path. "This is where I leave you for now. I have someone waiting for me over lunch!" He stated.

Shikamaru looked surprise with his friend's announcement.

"Yup, we have been going out for one year." Chouji proudly stated.

Shikamaru grinned with understanding. "Ok then don't make her wait. I can be fine on my own." He smiled again and waved him off.

"Ok, see yah! We'll have dinner three days from now." Chouji thanked him and hurriedly walked in the opposite direction.

Standing alone, the clouds were still forming above him; Shikamaru decided that next in his agenda was to visit his favorite hill.

* * *

Ino was on her way back to the flower shop from her lunch with Sakura. It was in a way a weird lunch. Sakura was awfully quiet while she continuously ranted anything about the wedding. She just can't shake a nagging feeling that there was something that her best friend was hiding from her. Whatever it was, she knew she will eventually tell her. And on her part she will do whatever in her to help her best friend if she needed help. She will gladly return the favor, since she was one of her pillars before.

She took a stroll along the street, savoring the rare free moments she has. On her way, Ibiki sent word that she was not needed this afternoon at the Intel division. It seemed like there was a commotion and the person she will have to mind walk has suddenly disappeared. It looked important but she figured if they don't need her then they must have the situation under control.

So now, she has the time to relax and she decided to proceed to her favorite hill. The flowers should already be blooming now. She smiled. The reason that it was her favorite hill, because there were patches of wild flowers that grew in the area and it opened up to a wide space having a clear visibility of the sky. Somehow, cloud watching also became her past time.

The smell of the blooming flowers welcomed her. She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers together with the smell of the musky grass. This gave her an inner peace and she stretches herself on the grass below, she enveloped her knees with her arms and closed her eyes.

It was ironic that she can find peace in this field, where it was claimed by another person before her. He was the one that taught her to look at the clouds. Of course, she was bound to think of him once in a while, she was not completely devoid of any emotions for him. She wondered where he was right now or was he still trying to find himself or has found himself in the arms of another one.

The wound was still there but she can go on living now. She has welcomed a new person in her life, Sano her fiancé.

They've been a couple for two years now she met him when she started working for the division. He was one of the guards that bring people for in for interrogation. A completely dangerous job which indicates that he is part of ANBU before. Maybe that's why she only knew him recently even though he was a few years older than her.

He was a wonderful man, he has almost has the same personality with Kiba, but he was much gentler. He can be loud but at the same time can melt her heart in a minute. He was able to ease her fears and hold her through her nightmares. She really does love him, she thinks...

_Then why can I still not forget him?_ She thought and looking at the clouds above.

She suddenly felt another chakra in the field and true enough she heard small unhurried footsteps behind her. She smiled. She already knew the person walking towards her.

He always finds her here.

* * *

Shikamaru found her at his favorite hill. He stopped and hid himself among the trees. His gaze deeply examining the person far away, deeply conscious with his heart's sudden beating.

He basked at her, her presence filling him. There she was, with her long blond hair, cream toned skin and her face he knew was deeply embedded in his mind. She was sitting on the field, hugging her knees; her eyes closed, and face towards the sky. He waved the emotions away that were starting to build up on him. He doesn't understand if it was happiness, sadness, relief or regret. She always made him feel this way, he can feel so many emotions when she was around and that scared him. He was such a damn coward.

She looked peaceful and he was envious.

He stood there frozen, and feels the time has stopped. He stood there breathing in all of her presence. He watches every small movement she does, completely entranced and mesmerized.

She had never looked so beautiful.

His heart started beating really fast as he tries to find the courage to walk over and say a word to her. He found himself needing and wanting to be near her. Maybe, he can finally explain what happened the last night they were together. Maybe he can tell her his feelings as she wanted him to. Maybe he can tell her why he was a coward. And maybe he can finally let her inside.

Big dark clouds started forming in the sky.

He started to walk...

* * *

Ino turned quickly and stood up. She hugged and tackled the person walking towards her.

"Hey you are here? She warmly embraced him as she put her head in his shoulder. I thought we won't be seeing each other till tomorrow?" "I heard what happened at intel, and i supposed you are needed there?" She gazes at the handsome man in front of her.

"They are currently sorting it out and apparently do not need my help" Sano breathed on her hair as he gladly welcomed her embrace.

"It means we have time more for the wedding preparation!" Ino excitedly said pulling back, jumping and clapping her hands together.

Sano smiled at her fiancé, she looked cute jumping up and down as a little kid. He really was lucky guy having to find her and to let him love her.

"And here I assumed you are already done, i thought you already have lunch with Sakura to discuss the plans." He teased, as he pulled her back and wrapped his arms around in her waist.

Ino frowned remembering what transpired during lunch.

"Hey, what happened?" Sano asked softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Sakura is not herself today, I'm not sure, and she seems upset." She sighed.

Sano liked that about her, she always was a good friend. "Something we can do?" He asked as he put his right hand in her right cheek and gazed at her blue eyes.

She looked backed at his brown eyes, and she saw compassion and love. She just can't help to feel real lucky to have him. She smiled at him. "Nah, she'll tell me eventually if she needs my help." She loops her hands around his neck.

"Although, that means you have to help me continue with the preparations this afternoon." She grinned.

He chuckled. "I was already hoping we can be doing other things." He leaned forward and captured her lips.

Her heart doing flip flops, she smiled through the kiss.

* * *

He stopped as he saw another figure approached her.

He hid himself again in the shadows and carefully watched over them. He watched as she stood, run and hugged him. He watched as she snuggled on his embrace and he watched as she looked at him, the same way she looked at him before, full of longing and desire.

And when they kissed, he finally turned to his back.

Above the sky, big dark, black clouds already formed.

* * *

_Another update! :) The next chapter is being written and it will be named as "reunions" and it will be two parts. There will be big hints on their relationship before Shika left, so lots of drama. Thanks for my loyal reviewers, followers and favorites. Especially big thanks to enchanted_nova and mdtiger. :)_


	5. Flashback

Thanks for my reviewers and new followers (enchanted-nova, Xo56oX, teamshikaino, kimochichokimochi and davidpants1650, mdtiger and me)! You guys are the best! :)

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto. Although, I would like to force Kishi to make ShikaIno canon.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Something was definitely not right, _she can feel it. She can't quite put words into it, but she felt like something was going to happen. She idly twirled a red tulip in her hands while sitting down at a desk in the flower shop. It was late afternoon and she was waiting again for Sakura, to come by.

Her weird feelings started three days ago when she was out in the field looking at the clouds. She had sense another familiar chakra, aside from Sano and hers. But she ruled it out, since she sensed familiar chakras everywhere this was because she was within the leaf village, after all. It felt rather familiar though, somehow telling her to remember something. None the less, there was something not right.

She reviewed all the events that transpired the last few days. She felt relief and excitement as all of her wedding preparations were coming along. The wedding caterer agreeing to all of her demands, the decorations were in place, her wedding gown was ready for the last fitting. Sano was on a mission but he assured her that he will be back next week, and that it was only a B-class mission, nothing to worry about. Still, she thought she was missing something.

_"I'm not getting wedding jitters?"_ She thought. _"Am I?"_

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. She stood up and pressed a hand against the shop's window. Looking outside, she saw that it is starting to get dark. There were only a few people walking along the streets, their way illuminated by the light of some lamp posts.

She sighed.

She can't help associate the nagging feeling she was sensing, to her wedding jitter was somewhat related to as why her best friend was quiet the last time they met. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen or talked to Sakura and Chouji for the past few days. That's why she was pretty anxious to talk and see her best friend today. She needed someone to help her ease her mind.

"Where is she?" She asked out loud.

She went back over her desk and put her right pointer finger in her temple to try to telepathically connect herself to her friend. When she cannot reach her, she decided that Sakura must be still in the hospital, and is was tied down with her work. Her friend usually does not answer her back when she was busy at Konoha's hospital.

Making up her mind, she decided to just walk over to the hospital and meet her best friend there. She needed the walk anyway to help clear up her mind.

She closed the shop and carefully locked the door.

She walked outside into the night.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Kurenai asked the man sitting down on the long couch on her living room. She placed two cups of steaming coffee on a table in front of him as she sat at the opposite side of the couch where he is sitting.

"Been very busy."

Shikamaru sighed and slouched against the chair.

He has been back for three days and he already has been busy with so many matters to attend to.

One of the first things that he had settled was the role of being the Nara clan head. The Nara clan was one of the prominent clans that emerged after the war. Their intelligence, skills and use of shadow jutsu and together with the genius of his father and him made the clan as important as the Hyuugas or Uchiha in Konoha. So, when he returned he was expected to take over the clan. However, he declined to assume the role for now with Ensui accepting his decision and will wait for him once he was settled.

The next important matter was him to assume the Head Strategist and Adviser position for Konoha. This one he did not have the power to decline, as troublesome as it was. They were in a rushed to give him the position with Naruto's inauguration as well as the immediate need, as they haven't able to fill the position ever since he left. His past two days have been spent in a lot of meetings between the council and the feudal lord to make sure that he was fit to fill in the role, since they questioned his sanity. With the existing and future Hokage seal of approval for him, the matter was immediately settled. And as of now, he was one of the powerful men in the village, although they haven't announced it yet to the whole shinobi world.

So he had been very busy in the three days that he was back, and that this was the only free time he had to visit Kurenai. It was now late in the afternoon and after his last meeting with the council he hurriedly went to visit Kurenai and his sensei's son. Akira was well and already four years old and has started his roads on becoming a leaf shinobi by entering the Konoha Academy. He was becoming a man and the minute that they met, he can see Asuma in him. His mission to be his sensei will be one of the promises he intend to keep.

Kurenai gave him a thoughtful look. "Well, you've been missed." She took one of the cups and held it on her hand. "Asuma, always said that you will always stay in the leaf village."

Shikamaru carefully observed her; he noticed a hint of sadness and loneliness on her, which made him feel the same way. He does miss his sensei as he had been a good role model for him. He can't help but feel the sentiment of regret. So many lives lost for such a period of time, thinking about the past war. A part of him still felt a deep resentment for having to have taken part on the war where many of lives were lost.

"Yeah, I did promise him that I will take care of his king." He gave her a faint smile.

"Akira is a strong boy, he takes after his father." She gave a small laugh, gesturing to the room where her four years old son was sleeping. "You will have your hands full."

"I'll teach him shougi." He offered. He took the other cup in the table and took a sip.

Kurenai watched the man on the opposite end of the chair, "You look like you are doing ok."

"I am now." Shikamaru nodded, he knew well that Kurenai was one of the people that knew what he went through before he left. He put down the cup and straightened himself in the chair.

"I'm glad." She gave him another smile. "You do know they are both proud of you.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and remember both his father and sensei. "Not yet." He answered in a low voice. "But, I hope they will be." He said that knowing them he still had to redeem himself to a certain person.

Kurenai nodded as if she already knew what he was thinking or who the person he was thinking. "She's getting married."

His eyes still closed, he leaned back and nodded.

"Will you see her?"

He can still remember the last time he saw her on his favorite hill, three days ago. She was still beautiful, and upon seeing her, she still takes his breath away. She was so happy the last time he saw her and for that he is glad. But he can't stop the feeling of regret and hurt that he suddenly felt when he saw her being happy. And the pain that he felt in his heart won't go away.

Also, he was not sure what will be her reaction once he knew that he was back. Something about the way he left her, he knew that he hurt her. He can only atone and apologize. But will she accept?

He opened his eyes and looked at Kurenai. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Kurenai continued to watch him with a thoughtful expression in her face.

He stood up and dusted his pants and vest. "I have to go now. I have this dinner with the old rookie nine that Chouji set up and I still have to visit them." He gave the lover of his old teacher a smile and said his farewell.

Kurenai nodded knowing fully well where he was headed.

* * *

_He never really let go of her and of her heart for that matter._

_Ino found herself back in Konoha two months after Madara Uchiha was defeated by what was left of the allied forces. They finally won but at the cause of so many lives._

_She was standing along with the rest of the living survivor of the rookie 9. Today was the Memorial Day for all that was lost and the whole Konoha was in attendance dress in all black. The newly built large black memorial stone standing tall was being inaugurated with all the names of the fallen shinobis embedded on it._

_The weather was cold and dark with little droplets of rain falling like tears, mirroring her emotions._

_She was among the crowd, who were gathered at the memorial place. She stood straight, willing herself to stand strong, although her knees are shaking. Her mother and Sakura both besides her holding each of her arms._

_She scanned the crowd looking for him. Her misty clouded eyes found him; he was a couple of feet away standing besides Chouji, his mother and Chouza. Chouji was crying with big tears and his father looking solemn and sad, being the only person left of the original ino-shika-chou legacy. Shikamaru was standing, his mother's hands draped in his right arm. And as she expected his face is blank from any emotions, his eyes dark, blankly staring straight ahead._

_But she knew better, she can read him very well. They were longtime friends' even best friends after all. They grew up together, met each other before their first birthday. They were team mates and comrades. _

_Although, that changed she had hardly ever seen him after they won. If he was not alone, staring at the clouds, he was in the headquarters joining the meeting with the higher officials or was in the company of certain sand kunoichi. While she helped out with Sakura and Shizune in the medical quarters still trying to save many lives._

_Her heart aching for him, she could tell how he was feeling with even though he was in his usual slouched lazy stand and with his hands in his pockets which she knew that was curled up in a tight fist. His eyes in an angry stare and his soul hurting from all the things lost. _

_Shikaku, Inoichi, Asuma..._

_She turned her eyes away from him as it hurt too much to see him like this. Small steady drop of tears fell from her blue eyes. Her heart ached mourning the loss of her father, his father, sensei and comrades. Besides her, her mother and Sakura each holding her and together they mourn._

_After the memorial, Chouji and Chouza walked up to her and hugged her. They have been two strong pillars for her and her mother, and she knows that both vow to take care of them as promise to their fallen comrades. She thanked them and hugging them both. As she pulled away from Chouji, she scanned the remaining crowds for that one person._

_"Where is he, Chouji?" Her voice echoing the same question she asked, a couple of months ago when they were mourning their sensei's death._

_Chouji looked at her with a solemn face and shook his head._

_"I'll go look for him."_

_She walked away from her big friend. She didn't know why then, why she needs to be with him. She just knew that she needed to be besides him, she needed to support him, hugged him and stay with him._

_Her walk turned into run, as she hurriedly went to the one place she knew where he will be. The sky was beginning to turn dark._

_She found him on his favorite hill and as always, he was staring up at the stars. His face covered in darkness, his eyes bloodshot with tears._

_"Shikamaru."_

_She sat beside him._

_Moments passed and somehow his hands found hers._

_They sat there together for a while._

* * *

Somehow, Ino found herself walking towards the direction to the memorial place instead of heading to the hospital. The moon illuminated her path together with some few lighted lamp posts. The wind was softly humming along with the rustles of the leaves and the night starting to get cold. She felt herself being pulled by a strong emotion towards that direction. She hugged herself as she walked against the night breeze her long platinum blonde hair gliding along with the wind.

She can see the large black memorial stone and in the air she can smell cigarette smoke blending in the smell of evening dew. She suddenly felt the familiar chakra again. She nervously walked toward the memorial; she can feel goose bumps on her skin, as well as feel her heart starting to pound loudly against her chest.

Her heart stopped, when she saw a cigarette bud carefully lay out beneath the memorial stone, a steady stream of smoke rising from it.

Her knees became weak and her eyes got misty with tears, she almost fell forward. A shadow fell from behind.

"Shika… Shikamaru?"

Her head swirling with so many emotions, she felt herself now stumbling. She felt two hands hold her from behind preventing her fall.

…And the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay of the latest chapter. Been so busy and I am also enjoying the updates of all shikaino stories posted recently in and I am loving all the new stories posted so I have been busy with reading it as well. For this story, I have the reunion setup but I am building on what happened between them in the past. Eventually, they will see each other. :)_

_And I should get a beta… :(_


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Reunion**

It was early evening and Sakura was still within the confines of Konoha's hospital. She was in the research lab making a batch of antidotes for some of the known poisons to add in the hospital's inventories as well as stocks to be handed out to shinobis before they go on missions. She has been gladly busy with her work that she completely forgot that she has another dinner date with her best friend. She welcomed the busyness of her day, since it made her unable to call to mind upsetting thoughts that were plaguing her.

She glanced at the clock in the room and heaved a long sigh. She'll be totally late with her meeting with Ino and knowing her best friend, she will not let this one pass. _"Never anger a bride to be."_ as the saying goes and her being the maid of honor, her job was to make the bride more relax and at ease as possible. _"If that is even possible."_ She muttered under her breathe, with the way things now she doesn't know that it was realistically possible.

She silently cleaned up her work table and took in another deep breath; Ino will not be easy on her. The truth was that she was trying to avoid Ino for the past few days. She has decided after all that she wasn't going to tell her friend that that Shikamaru was back. After her first run in with Shikamaru on the streets of Konoha, she saw him multiple times again at the Hokage tower. And from the aspects of it, Ino hasn't found out yet that he is in the village. She knew it will be just a matter of time. Shikamaru was recently assigned the position of adviser and head strategist for the village; she was expecting that a big announcement soon will follow.

She was really worried for Ino, once she found out. She doesn't know how she was going to react and accept that he was back. He really broke her heart.

She sighed again, as if she hasn't enough problems on her own. Ino was right to be concerned about her.

Of course it's true that she has been in a steady relationship with the once branded traitor of the leaf village, Sasuke. They were together for more than three years now. Three long years and now she felt that their relationship reached a point that they were on a stand still. She found her connection with him, as them being total strangers who snapped at each other and seem to have the same fight again and again. And to top that they haven't even seen each other for more than once a week and even less talk about them.

She suddenly felt exhausted and that her relationship with him was really not going anywhere.

She exited the research lab and went back to the comfort of her office at the end of the hall. It was only a small office, more like a clinic, the walls painted white, and two windows on a corner, a hospital bed beside it and a desk and a chair. She sat down on the chair and leaned back, closed her eyes, she just felt all of a sudden really tired.

It was not like she wants to push it further and go to take the next phase of their relationship and push it toward the direction of marriage. From the original rookie nine, the other girl members from their batch were already getting married. Ok, maybe her best friend's wedding will not push through because of the additional circumstances that were presently happening now, but at least the idea that her best friend was taking the next steps was something.

She does love Sasuke, that part she was sure of, what she just doesn't get was the hesitation part. She had loved him from their childhood days until he returned to them during the war and to the day that he joined them back to Konoha. She had been there for him always, holding him through his nightmares, helping him redeem himself to the village and absorbing all the frustrations that he felt.

Team 7 has been Sasuke's big support. Naruto was the one that changed him, really. He was able to reach deep inside Sasuke to return him to Konoha and eventually to her. And for her part, she made sure that Sasuke will not have another reason to be left behind and that she will love him and stand by him.

She heaved another long sigh, maybe that's it, maybe somehow along the way; she became the one person that always gives instead of being the one in need. Sasuke was not really a clingy or a dependent person. Heck, he was just as stubborn and as indifferent and serious as always. But somehow, with him, she was the one that always reached out. And now it just makes her too drained and worn-out.

She continued to sit still with her eyes closed, when she heard her office door open and a voice called out, saying her name.

"Sakura."

She opened her eyes and expected to see Sasuke, since she recognized his voice anywhere. What she didn't expect was the person that he was currently carrying in his arms. It was Ino and it seems she was unconscious.

Sakura immediately rose from the chair and motioned Sasuke to lay the blonde girl in the bed across her office.

"What happened?" She asked Sasuke.

"I found her in the memorial; she was about to fall when I got there. Then she fell unconscious." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura knew that he frequented the memorial; since he occasionally still felt the guilt he had caused his brother and family.

Sakura went to the nearest sink and placed a white towel under the cold water. She walked towards Ino and dabbed the cold towel in her face. As she watched her unconscious friend, she knew that somehow, she had found out.

"Oh, Ino." She softly whispered her emerald eyes full of sadness.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... She just fainted." She said softly still looking her blonde best friend.

Sasuke stared at the pink girl medic as she continued to wipe the blonde girls face with the towel. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there waiting for her to gesture or utter a word to him.

He was not ignorant, he knew that something was wrong between them and it was unlike Sakura to not tell him what she was feeling. He just found it too much of a bother to ask himself. But in the end he knew that he have to ask.

He cleared his throat loudly enough to catch her attention. Sakura looked back at him and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a long while as if willing each other; who will dare make the first move.

In the end Sasuke lost this battle and he sighed.

"Anything alright?"

Sakura currently not prepared to answer his question just nodded.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards her, his frustrations going stronger. He knows that she was holding back something and for the first time in a long time she was not the one speaking.

"Do we need to talk?" He offered.

"You tell me." Sakura challenged.

Their eyes still with each other as the earlier scene repeated again. Their eyes locked in a continued battle on who will be the one to give in. They didn't even notice that the blonde on the bed stirred.

"Uhmm… Sakura?"

Ino's teal blue eyes blinking at the pink haired medic standing beside her.

"Why am I here?"

Sakura turned to her friends breaking her eye contact with Sasuke and immediately helped her sit up in the bed.

"Sasuke brought you here. You fainted at the memorial, Ino." She said gently.

"Oh!" In a rush, memories came flooding back to Ino which made her head spin. She leaned back and closed her eyes and opened them again. She sat there for a while, the image of the guy that left her in her thoughts.

She then noticed the stillness in the room and saw her friend and her boyfriend standing indifferently with each other.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Sasuke-kun." She faintly smiled at the raven haired man, using the name she used to call him when they were younger.

"No problem." Sasuke mumbled. He viewed Sakura, as if expecting something from her. Sakura only shrugged.

"I'll go ahead. Naruto invited me to dinner." He stared hard at Sakura. "We'll talk later." His words issued as a statement. He turned to his back and quickly left the room.

Sakura breathed out and sat down at the chair near Ino's bed.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke wait up!"

Sasuke stopped and turned around to see a goofy blonde haired guy running towards him. He was already at the entrance door of Yakiniku when he heard someone calling his name. The said guy stopped in front of him and heavily panted holding down his knees.

"You're late" Naruto said standing up and smiling.

Sasuke glared back. "You're the one to talk, Baka."

"Just came from a very long meeting with Baa-chan." Naruto said. "She is scary if i ever try to sneak out."

Sasuke nodded, remembering how short tempered the current Hokage is.

"It's a good thing that I caught up with you, Kiba won't be mad at me again for making them wait." Naruto elbowed Sasuke. "Were you with Sakura?" Naruto grinned; he already knew that Sasuke was on a steady relationship with his other medic team mate and he fully supported it.

Sasuke slightly annoyed just frowned back at Naruto.

Naruto pushed the entrance door of the BBQ place and Sasuke followed him. A waiter greeted them and led them to a booth were the other men from the old rookie nine were already sitting.

"Hey guys! Sorry Sasuke and I are late again." Naruto cheerfully greeted. Sasuke cast an annoyed look at Naruto and gave a small nod to the group of men.

"Don't blame Sasuke, Naruto!" Kiba yelled at the blonde guy.

"Yeah, yeah it's my fault again!" Naruto yelled back at Kiba.

Sasuke scanned the occupants in their table. Kiba was already there and had obviously started drinking with a bottle of sake in hand. Shino was still his old self, sitting down quietly his hands both at his knees. Chouji has already started consuming all the meat in the grill. He also noticed the presence of another person in the group. Chouji stood up and pointed to the new guy at their table.

"Hey Naruto, look who is back!" Chouji grinned.

"Oi Shikamaru!" Naruto went over to the pineapple haired guy which also stood up. Naruto tackled him to a one big hug. "You are really back!" He smiled warmly at the guy.

Shikamaru clearly feeling awkward with Naruto, returned the blonde haired guy's smile. "Troublesome, nice to see you too Naruto."

Sasuke observing the guy with Naruto understood why the other platinum blonde fainted earlier. None the less, he followed Naruto and extended his hand. "Nara." He curtly greeted.

"Uchija." Shikamaru accepted his hand and nod with recognition.

After all the pleasantries, Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the opposite side of the table. Both reached for the cup of sake already placed in the table.

"I heard that you returned Shikamaru from Baa-chan. I am so happy that you also accepted to be my advisor." Naruto said as he gulped the content of the cup. "Man, I can really use your smart."

"Yeah, Naruto is still the same idiot from our genin days." Kiba pointed out. "He can really use your help, Shikamaru." Everyone laughed except for Naruto, even Shikamaru and Sasuke have to smile. Everyone knew Naruto as a great person that brought the change in the shinobi world, but he still act as a child most of the time.

"You are just jealous, I became Hokage." Naruto pouted to Kiba.

Shikamaru looked back at Naruto and offered a smile. "Troublesome, I know you will be a great Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto beamed back at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto." Kiba swayed his hand, and took another drink of the sake.

Chouji looked around the table and smiled. "Well, look at us a mini reunion after 4 years here in Yakiniku."

"Where is Lee anyway?" Kiba looked around the table and asked.

"Bushy brows out on a mission with Team Gai." Naruto replied. "They will be back supposed to be today."

"They were called to pursue the man who escaped from the interrogation division, three days ago." Chouji said as he reached for another meat on the grill.

"Yep. That's what Baa-chan told me earlier before I came here. Team Gai was pulled out of their current mission, to pursue the guy. It was a big mystery how he was able to escape and Baa-chan is afraid that he was sent here as a spy." Naruto gestured to the man besides him. "So, where were you Sasuke? I thought you were also called in that meeting." Sasuke was also part of ANBU.

"No, no one told me." Sasuke replied and stared at the pineapple haired man. "I was out in the memorial early this evening."

Shikamaru stared back at Sasuke, he himself was at the memorial earlier but he didn't saw him.

Naruto turned to his team mate. "I thought you were with Sakura."

"I was." Sasuke replied as his eyes still with Shikamaru. "I had a run in with Ino at the memorial. I brought her to Sakura."

Shikamaru throat became suddenly dry, his mind whirling with emotions and discerning if she saw him there.

"How have you been Shikamaru?" Shino quietly asked, wanting to join the conversation.

His thoughts were interrupted as he looked at Shino. He was surprised with his sudden question for him. He had been sitting at the table for the past hour and this was the only time he heard him speak.

"Yeah, how was Suna?" Kiba piped in, his words started to become slur because of the alcohol. "I heard about you and the Kazekage's sister."

"It's just rumors. Troublesome" Shikamaru frowned.

"Really nothing? She is hot!" Kiba winked at Shikamaru and smirked mischievously. "Isn't that the reason you went to Suna? Aren't you the lucky guy!" He put an arm around Shino's shoulder, who shrugged it off.

Chouji noticing his best friend's sudden irritation decided to butt in the conversation. He put a hand at Shikamaru's back to hold him and to make sure that he won't be throwing any punches at the animal lover in front of him. "Now, now, we are not here to discuss Shikamaru's sex life."

"Hey, we can discuss my love life." Naruto interrupted trying to change the subject, as he noticed the glares that Shikamaru was throwing at Kiba. He also did notice earlier the exchange of stares that Sasuke and Shikamaru had moments ago. He was not a complete idiot to know that this was all because of the other blonde girl.

"I am getting married to Hinata." He smiled proudly, trying to change the subject around the table.

"Baka, I bet he already knows that." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto's engagement to the Hyuuga girl was a big announcement in the entire village.

"Well, excuse me for being happy!" Naruto smiled at the men in the table. But then Naruto is Naruto, so he talks before he thinks. "I supposed you are going to be the next to be married Sasuke with Sakura, right? After Ino's marriage to Sano and after mine and Hinata's."

With Naruto's last statement, the atmosphere around the table changed. Naruto noticed two people glaring daggers at him.

He had expected Shikamaru to be upset since, he somewhat had an idea with Ino.

He just didn't expect the other one to be Sasuke.

* * *

_Wow! My longest chapter yet. I'll apologize now for the grammar or spellings mistakes. I really should get a beta. Other than that, I am curious when I was writing this story Sakura and Sasuke came to my mind. That's why they are here. And of course next chapter, Ino and Shika will meet. :)_

_Anyways thanks to all of my reviewers and followers. I love all the comments._

_Please read and review._


	7. Glasses and Wine

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

* * *

**Glasses and Wine**

The night breeze made it through at the small clinic at the hospital. It brought the smell of the evening dew to the little small room. The flowery curtains billowed softly against the wind and touching Ino's cold cheek, reminding her of where she had been a couple of hours ago.

She was still in the bed after waking up in Sakura's office. Sasuke has just left and Sakura was sitting down on a chair near her bed, staring at the door with a thoughtful expression on her face. They sat there for a while and Ino was carefully observing her friend, she was actually surprised when she woke up she could feel the tension in the room.

"Sakura?" Ino called out to her breaking the silence.

Sakura faced Ino and smiled. "It's ok Ino." She waved her right hand to indicate that it was nothing and stood up beside her. "I should be the one asking you. How are you? Sasuke told me you fainted at the memorial."

Ino recollected all her thoughts and distinctively remembered what she saw and felt when she was in the memorial. The past few days that she has been experiencing were brought back to her senses: Sakura's weird behavior over lunch, her uneasiness feeling and the chakra that she had sensed earlier and that all pointed out to one person...

"He is here, isn't he?" She asked quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"You knew?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"Three days ago. I saw him walking towards the Hokage's building." Sakura said quietly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you, Ino."

Ino turned away from Sakura fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes and willed herself to be stronger. She already picked herself up before she can do it all over again. It had taken her four years to get over him, to forget all that had happened, to forget all the heartaches to forget her broken self.

But what will she do when the she saw again the man that broke her heart? That part she doesn't know the answer yet.

"I'm not mad forehead. We are bound to see each other sooner or later."

"Ino?"

Ino forced a smile upon her lips and said, "Sakura, I think we both need a drink."

* * *

The two girls found themselves going over the secret stash that Tsunade had stored within the confines of the hospital. The alcohol itself was greatly prohibited in the hospital but Tsunade after all was a known a drinker and that she enjoyed the comfort that the alcohol brings. They rummaged the closed vault that was hidden behind the desk of Tsunade's office in the hospital.

"Are you sure we are allowed to do this?" Ino worriedly asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Tsunade won't mind. I occasionally refill her stash when I have time."

Sakura reached for two bottles of wines and Ino and she proceeded to walk briskly back to her office. She promptly locked the door so that no one can enter and see them drinking.

"Feels like old times, huh, forehead?" Ino said as she open the bottle of wine and poured its contents in two glasses. She put the bottle down and reached for the nearest glass and handed the other one to Sakura.

Sakura accepted the glass and raised it towards Ino. "Bottoms up!"

Ino sat down on the bed and sighed loudly. "I thought we are so over with these dramas." She drank down the contents of her glass in one big sip.

Sakura softly laughed. "I guess when there are boys involved we are never going to be over it." She sat down on the chair besides the bed.

Ino smirked and poured another wine on their glass. Raising an eyebrow, she asked her friend. "Do you want to go first?"

Sakura stared at Ino looking confused.

"Oh come on, forehead. Don't you think I didn't notice the tension between you and Sasuke earlier?" Ino flicked Sakura's forehead and took another sip of on her glass.

Sakura shrugged as she sipped from her glass. "It is what it is Ino."

She took in a long breathe as Ino waited for her to continue. "I'm not sure where we are headed." She finally admitted, her eyes focusing on the glass of wine in her hand.

Ino observed her friend; she knew that Sakura was having problems with her relationship with Sasuke. She just doesn't want to interfere before and is waiting for Sakura to open up. She does know how Sakura love the man. In a way, she was jealous before that Sakura was able to win the man of her dreams and she being left behind by the man she thought she loved.

But still, she was happy for her friend when she began a steady relationship with Sasuke, regardless if she used to go after him before. In reality, she always does picture Sakura and Sasuke ending up together; maybe that's why she was so sure of her feelings with Shikamaru.

"You do love him, right?" She asked softly, carefully reminding her friend of her feelings for the raven haired guy.

Sakura drank slowly from her glass. "I do."

She then hesitated before continuing. "I'm not sure." She reached for the bottle of wine as she replenished the contents on her glass. "I've been saying I'm not sure a lot." She smiled faintly putting down her glass.

"Sakura?" Ino reached out to touch Sakura's shoulders.

"I'm ok, Ino." Sakura leaned back at her chair.

"Don't you think it's weird that Shikamaru was the one that went away to find himself, while Sasuke stayed?" Her voice was soft and in a whisper. Her face was sad and melancholy.

Ino retreat her right hand and placed it on her knee while she patiently waited for Sakura to continue.

"I always wonder if Naruto and I pressured him to stay or that it wasn't really his choice, and that he just settled."

Ino remained silent as Sakura drank the contents of her glass. She always wondered about that herself.

In some way, Shikamaru and Sasuke were alike; both don't want to show emotion, both tried to keep a straight face and in a serious manner and both afraid to wear their hearts on their sleeves. And now as she looked at her friend she was actually surprised by her revelations.

Ino was practically speechless.

Sakura turned to Ino and smiled. "Well, enough about me Ino-Pig." She poured wine on Ino's cup. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Ino turned to her.

Sakura chuckled. "It's so obvious Pig. You are the one that _fainted_."

Ino swirled the content of her glass.

"Shocked he returned." She answered truthfully. "I thought I'm doing ok then I felt him then I fainted?" She laughed bitterly. She looked up to the room's ceiling thinking how Shikamaru still has a power over her after so many years.

"I can't go back to that place again Sakura. I just can't. It hurt me too much." Ino whispered.

She bit her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. But the tears did fall and she felt the helplessness she felt all the years back. She thought she was ok, she thought she had moved on. She thought she had run away from the past. Was she wrong?

"He left me, he doesn't love me." She cried bitterly.

"Ino..."

Sakura leaned against her best friend's shoulders while putting an arm around her.

Ino straightened herself and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"It's going to be fine. I am getting married." She forced a smile. "And I am not going kill Shikamaru." She tried to joke. "I can be nice."

"Did you ever tell him about the -"

"No." Ino cutting her off and shaking her head at Sakura.

"There's nothing to tell."

* * *

It had been a week since Ino had known that he had returned and the night where Sakura and she drunk themselves at the hospital. For most part she was thankful that Shikamaru did not tried to reach and contact her yet. She was not really assuming but she knew that eventually he will try to talk to her, somehow. He was her longtime friend and teammate and she knew him almost too well.

For the first few days, she tried to be cautious. Trying to avoid the places she knew that there was a high chance that she will encounter him. She had to make excuses to Ibiki of not going to work on the intelligence division. She had to avoid Chouji and skipped their weekly dinner. She avoided training on team 10's old training ground. She even went as far avoiding his hill and the memorial in fear of suddenly walking up to him.

She never went to his proclamation, when it was announced that he was named the head strategist and advisor to the Hokage for Konoha.

It's not like that she was totally avoiding him or was afraid, it was just she still haven't decided yet how she will face him. Will she be calm and collected or will she be mad and throw all her anger towards him. She still has yet to decide and she still has yet to know. For now she will settle for the unknown.

And then it was morning again and unlike her previous mornings she still was on her bed. She lay there with her eyes towards the ceiling not knowing when to get up.

She sighed as she lay still on her bed. Sano already left having spent the night at her apartment, thankfully he didn't noticed any weird behaviors on her. She realized she had yet to tell her fiancé about Shikamaru. But what was there to tell? She was over him, right?

She glanced at her clock in the nearby dresser. It was already close to 8 am and it was the time of the month that she will need to visit Shikamaru's house. As she was occasionally extending her help in the hospital with Sakura, being once student of Tsunade as a medic, she was tasked the job to do weekly check-ups on some civilians of Konoha. Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, was included in her list and was her patient for today.

Sakura already told her yesterday that she can take her round, knowing fully well that she will be much closer to him this time. She declined; she needed to be brave after all. She knew that this was now or never. Somehow, she will need to face reality and she will need to face him to be able to move on.

She was getting married.

But, was she ready?

She gathered her strength and willed herself to get out of bed.

* * *

Shikamaru was having breakfast alone in his parent's house and seemingly appreciating the quietness and the stillness of what the morning brings. It was a great reprieve from the busyness that has started to consume him. Being named as the head strategist has become a great responsibility denoting that his time was not his anymore. It was just one of the consequences he has to bear, since he knew that he should have done this a long time ago.

He leaned back on his chair, finishing the coffee on his hand. His mother was currently away in the neighborhood village attending to the some relatives. She left quiet eagerly too on the earliest part of the morning.

Having this quiet moment he finally had time to think of Ino, wondering, when they will eventually see each other. She didn't attend his proclamation meeting a few days ago, and that told him two things: She already knew he has returned and that she doesn't want to see him. It was troublesome. But he will give her that space if she needs it. This was the reason that's why he didn't try to reach to her as well. Although most of the time it was a really an effort to not just go to her.

He sighed. He was a very (very) patient man.

Then he heard the knock on his front door.

* * *

Ino's heart was pounding when she arrived at his doorsteps. _This is it_, she told herself. She nervously lifted her hand to the door and knocked.

* * *

_Hi All, Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was really hard to write. I liked the first part but then after what happened last week in the manga, made the latter part harder to write. I already have Ino and Shikamaru's meeting on set. This story is going to be long; I am going to warn you but I will finish it. I have the full plot written._

_Next chapter will be up again next week. I am trying to do the updates every week._

_So what do you think of Sakura and Sasuke mini struggle. I liked Sakura's forwardness attitude._

_Please Please read and review. :)_


	8. Echoes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

* * *

**Echoes**

It was morning and mornings bring unexpected things.

For the two people in the opposite side of the door, fate has somehow interceded.

They are about to meet again but the echoes of the past still hunts them.

She hesitates. He pauses.

* * *

"He needs you."_ Sakura's words echoed on her mind._

_It was an hour after midnight and she was still outside. Ino was walking fast her destination a pub at the center of the town. Her purpose: to get her lazy teammate home._

"Help him."_ Ino closed her eyes as she rushed with her feet, feeling the wind on her face. Sakura's voice and words still won't leave her; it was deeply echoed in her mind._

_She was on her night shift in the hospital, having stayed late helping out and attending to some patients who were still recovering from the war, when she was suddenly pulled by her best friend in a corner. Sakura wore a grim expression as she offered to take her shift. _

"Shikamaru is drinking again, Ino."_ Sakura worriedly looked at her. _"You need to take him home."

_She rushed out in the night before she can even say her thanks. She already knew where her destination was._

_It really was becoming regular for Shikamaru to be found drinking._

"PTSD – post-traumatic stress syndrome."_ Tsunade said to her and Chouji, explaining his rather off behavior after the war._

_Who knew that a genius will experience have this sickness? They expected him to be a genius. But apparently, his brain was more active than normal, being hit much harder with the casualties of war than them. Blaming his self for all the deaths that had happened, unable to come to mind what had come to past._

_She was in denial at first not accepting the fact that this was happening to him. She had always found her strength on him. He was the leader, he was the strategist and he was their teammate. But coming to mind all that they had lost, she understood. They have shared the painful loss of a sensei and a father, friends and comrades. And she could not falter now, he needed her the most._

_ And in the next few days after the memorial she started to take notice. He started drinking, refusing missions, ignoring his friends and avoiding them. He turned to alcohol trying to drown the voices and nightmares he said._

_It was the darkness. The darkness, she blamed it. It was consuming him, and she was afraid. She was scared that eventually she won't recognize him anymore._

"He will need help."_ Tsunade advised amidst Ino's tears. Chouji held her and together they promised that they will do the best they can for him._

_She found him in the bar, in front of him several empty bottles of sake, a common sight. In his lap was sitting the also drunk blonde Suna kunoichi. The girl was flirting with him, the pineapple head offering no resistance. She didn't know when they started going out, but she does know that they do fool around, she was not the ignorant. Apparently she was in town, she thought._

_She gritted her teeth, suddenly wishing Chouji was there, but he was currently away on a mission with his father, leaving only her to take care of their teammate. It had become a regular for her and Chouji to get Shikamaru home after his drinking night. And it has become a regular for her to see him together with different woman, the Suna kunoichi as one of them. Her only relief when she saw him with them was that Chouji was there to control the damage and urging him to go home._

_Ino braced herself, this was not going to be easy, but still she mustered the courage to interfere. She saw Temari reached out to his face and initiate a kiss. It was a rather deep kiss and she frowned in a great disgust. She hated seeing him like this. Ignoring how her heart was aching, she shouldered on. The only thing that matters was to get him home._

_"Oi Shikamaru!" She cleared her throat and tapped him harder than usual in his only visible shoulder._

_Temari and Shikamaru separated. Temari's eyes sending angry glares at her for obviously interrupting. Shikamaru just looked at her with his usual bored expression._

_"I need to get him home, Temari." Ino glared back. "I'm sorry." She apologized, she was mad and angry but she still has her manners._

_Ino grabbed Shikamaru's right hand and yanked him standing up, ignoring Temari's curses when she fell from his lap. Shikamaru though did not resist and just let her lead the way. She didn't even bothered to pay his bill; she just nodded to the bartender, understanding that Chouji will eventually come by to take care of it._

_Thankfully his place was not that far from the pub as she dragged him to his apartment. All the time she held his hand, she only let go when she needed to get his keys on the hiding place and unlocked his door._

_His apartment was dark and cold. She could smell the musky scent of moisture in the air. At least he was not that lazy in cleaning up she observed._

_She walked inside and opened his bedroom door, noting that he was following her. She turned to him and was surprised when she saw him standing behind her back and he was staring at her. His eyes were piercing and dark as if examining her and seeing right through her. His deep gaze penetrated her and she had never seen him look at her like that. Her heart started pounding as she found herself blushing under his gaze._

_"You need to sleep." She pointed out, ignoring his stare. She brushed past him and proceeded to the kitchen. _

_She took a glass from his cupboard and poured some water from the tap. While drinking, she put her right palm on her chest, willing herself to calm down, as she remembering his dark gaze on her. Once her heart rate returned to its normal beating, she poured water on another glass and brought it with her._

_She walked towards his bedroom, wishing he was already sleeping, but once she crossed his bedroom door she saw that he wasn't. She saw him sitting on the bed looking outside the window with his usual stoic face._

_She pushed the glass of water into him along with a blue capsule she took out of her pocket._

_"Here, drink this. It will reduce the effect of the alcohol in you." Shikamaru turned to her and accepted._

_She watched him drink and let out a sigh of relief, afterwards._

_"You should go to bed. I'm going home now." She offered a smile. She then turned and started walking out of his bedroom door. A hand on her right wrist grabbed and stopped her._

_She viewed her wrist and his hand and then questioningly looked back at Shikamaru._

_"Stay." She heard him say, his voice low and rasped._

_In her heart, she really couldn't deny him so she nodded. He let go of her hand and looked outside the window again while she sat beside him on the bed. _

_There was a still silence in the room as she waited on him, curious why he wanted her to stay._

_Her eyes watched him, observing the man she knew that she has loved. Her heart was really aching for him but she knew that she was a better friend to him now than to let him know her feelings. She was in love with him for some time now; when it started she will never know. All she knew that somehow, she has feelings for him and that scared her. And she knew he will never look at her like that, she will only be wallowing in self-pity._

_She brushed away those thoughts, all that matter now is for her to help him in his condition._

_"Thank you." He quietly said, breaking the silence and his gaze returning to her._

_She gave him a small smile. "It's ok." She replied softly. "Sometimes it's hard to take it all in. You will just need to realize that you just have to live it._

_"It will get easier too eventually." _

_"It is the nightmares." He whispered his voice in obvious pain._

_She grabbed his hands and faced him. She looked deep into his eyes, where she could see evidence of pain, confusion and sadness._

_"Shika, look at me, we are still here. Chouji, Yoshino and I are here to help." She tried to make him understand. "Naruto and Sakura, heck the rest of our friends are here as well. They all worry about you."_

_She gave both his hands a squeeze. "You will be fine."_

_Shikamaru met her gaze and leaned down on her face. "You are here." _

_"Yes, I'm here." She replied earnestly, pressing her forehead at his, her eyes becoming misty with tears for him, being this close to him._

_She really didn't expected what happened next. His lips tentatively touched her lips and they meet in a slow kiss as she closed her eyes. His kiss was gentle and mild, his lips smooth and soothing. Her hands flew to his chest as his hands moved to her back pressing her closer to him._

_The kiss was sweet and melancholic._

_ It felt right. _

_It was as if it was what he needed - she needed all along._

_Ino's heart ached as she tried to savor the moment, reveling in the current reality. Her mind was already feeling the surge of emotions, as she tried to make sense of it all._

_They eventually stopped for a breath of air, their foreheads still pressed together. Ino opened her eyes and met his gaze. His hazel brown eyes met her blue eyes. _

_"I should not have done that." Shikamaru softly said. "I apologize."_

_"Don't be." She answered in pure honesty and surprising herself she moved forward pressing her lips on him._

_This time, it was her that initiated the kiss between them. Her hands looped through his neck as she pressed closer. She deepened the kiss and pulled him towards her. His hands caressed her back, making her shiver and giving her body goose bumps. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she complied, parting her lips slightly._

_She found herself completely lost; all she could think about was his lips moving within her. His mouth exploring hers, letting her taste the bitterness of the alcohol he consumed earlier. _

_The kiss was unchaste and sensual and he was dragging her in. She responded back with fervor, taking all what she can get from him._

_She knew that he was still not in his proper self but she rationalized that she also needed this, to be thi close to him._

_His hands travelled to her face and she found herself being lowered down on to the bed. He carefully lay on top of her as his mouth continued to plunder her. He started caressing her sides as her hands moves towards his back. She could feel him tremble when her fingers lightly touched his nape at the back of his neck._

_Their lips eventually separated allowing her some time to breathe. His lips started tracing her jawline moving to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses that was making her shiver. Her eyes were still close, revering on the fact that the man she loves was right in front of her and making her feel high with emotions. She knew where this was heading and she knew that she can never deny him._

_She opened her eyes and her eyes met him. He guided her to move to the top of the bed as he kneeled down in front of her. She raised her arms up as he tugged her shirt slowly upward baring her to him. In return she pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned leaned muscles underneath. _

_They stared at each other eyes, letting their eyes communicate their emotions. Their eyes showing that they both wanted this._

_He lowered her into the bed, carefully lying on top of her. He kissed her again and his hands started exploring, wandering through unfamiliar territory, spreading his heat all over her body. She moaned when his hands found her breasts cupping and kneading it. She quivered and trembled under his touch knowing that only he can make her feel this way._

_His mouth traveled downwards capturing one of her breast and nibbling its peak and it made her moaned his name a little loudly. _

_She was already lost and the sensations that he was making her feel was exhilarating. It was she was afraid of, she was afraid that she will completely lost herself to him and that she won't be able to come back._

_He continued with his probing of her body and she reciprocated earnestly, moaning and making light feathery touches on his back, urging him to go on. Desire overflowed between them and their passions seeping through. She reveled in his closeness, making her feel loved and making him feel loved in return._

_He kissed her tenderly when they started their coupling. She welcomed the pain knowing that he was the first and in her heart hoping he will be the last. He moaned her name as she moaned his, calling out the desires and longings between them. He moved within her tenderly and gently, caressing her, trying to ease the pain that he was causing her._

_Their love making was full of thirsts, intensity and emotions. She can feel his heartbeat as it matches her own. She held him close trying to reach and be with his soul. He started slowly as he helped her climb up. He only moved faster when she whimpered underneath him, urging him to go on._

_As they reached their peak, they moaned each other's name. He held her close as they both reached for the stars. It was beautiful and bright and they were lost in the wonders. Eventually, they fell down the same time, gasping and panting for the much needed air._

_"I love you" She gently whispered in his ear, her mind still in a cosmic bliss. _

_Ino closed her eyes as she felt him roll on her side. He put an arm around her waist and she nestled closely to him. She was suddenly feeling weary and tired and she felt the sleep overtaking her._

_The last feeling she felt was the lingering kiss he gave her in her forehead._

* * *

_Shikamaru stared at her for a long time. His arms wrapped protectively at her waist, his other hand stroking the golden locks on her back. She was breathing steadily, an expression of calmness in her face. She looked peaceful sleeping._

_The effects of alcohol long gone, and for the first time after the war, he found a moment of clarity. It might just be momentarily but he found the peace that he so had long desired. Here, where she was in his arms, he can breathe again._

_But that moment passes when he heard her words. She loves him... She loves him... He should be happy but he definitely doesn't deserve that._

_He should have never taken advantage of her or taken her. He should have never kissed her. And he should have never taken her first._

_He felt the guilt of someone spoiling something so beautiful. _

_He was damaged and she was something so pure and so delicate, he doesn't want to break her. He doesn't want to drag him to his world, since he was afraid that he would only hurt her in the end._

_He was afraid to hurt her since she became the one person that was making him go on. She was the light at the end of the dark tunnel he was currently in. _

_He shook his head, realizing he was fucking that up now._

_And his only wish at that time was that she won't hate him in the morning._

* * *

_Wow! My first lemon. J I need to write this first before the rest of the story and their meeting, since this is crucial plot to the story. It explained Shikamaru's weird behavior before and I need to introduce Temari. Oh well, they will definitely meet next chapter (I already wrote it down, yey!)_

_Song inspiration: Echoes by James Walker_

_Thanks for the reviewers. Please read and review._


	9. Breeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Breeze**

The door opened, letting the morning breeze in…

"Ino."

"Shikamaru."

Both stood there breathless and astonished with the existence of the other person in front of them. Their eyes met and they stared at each other in disbelief. It was somehow fate has finally decided for them to meet. Fate was dictating them to face one other. Although, they knew from somewhere way deep in their hearts that this day will come, both were still out of breath at this precise moment.

Each heart beating fast and each mind whirling of thoughts, and the morning breeze passed through them.

If Shikamaru was surprised upon seeing her, he didn't show it. He stood there at the door with his lips pressed into thin line. He was staring at her with the same intensity that melted her to decide to give herself to him, all those years ago.

Once again she felt she was drowning; she wanted to drown with him. But she also wanted to breathe.

It was Ino who broke the power of their stares and turned away. She held her hair to keep from flying, as a sudden gust of wind flew past them. Her blue eyes momentarily closed and when she opened them she was still deeply transfixed by the person in front of her.

"Umm… I am looking for Yoshino-san?" She asked her voice soft and a little out of breath.

Shikamaru shook his head to clear it, he was still in awe that indeed she was there. The presence of the blue eyed blonde he was thinking mere moments ago was right at his door steps.

He cleared his throat before answering for it was suddenly dry. "She's not here. She left early this morning."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows and stepped back, she was already thinking of running away. "Please tell her I came by. Thank you." She bowed and turned around.

Shikamaru knowing that he was given this chance called out to stop her.

"Coffee?" He blurted out, calling out after Ino who had started walking away from him.

Shikamaru cursed inside, he really was stupid. He knew he sounded lame and wanted to hit his head on the door but it was the only thing that he can think of to make her stop from leaving.

Ino turned around to face him, already contemplating within her if she will accept his offer. She took a deep breath; curiosity factored in, deciding she can at least try to do this. He was after all once a teammate and a best friend, and thinking about that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She nodded slowly, tucking her hair under her ears to keep it from going to her face when a soft gust of wind came through the door.

She can't help but to think if the wind was ushering her in.

She entered the house and followed him in.

Shikamaru led her inside; frequently glancing back to make sure that she was right at his feet. He breathed a silent relief when she followed him and had not yet bolted out the door.

Once they were in the kitchen he calmly reached for the mug and the coffee, ignoring the growing nervousness he was feeling upon seeing her outside his door step.

He had already seen her once since he was back, on his favorite hill a week ago, but he was too far away to see how she had grown much beautiful. Now that she was in front of him, he was still clearly taken by her beauty. Her hair was now longer and he liked that she had it down today and had pulled back her bangs away from her face that he can see the pair of her blue eyes. When he saw the wind breeze through her hair, he can't help but be captivated by her presence.

He was surprised that he was still able to keep his emotions in check, when all he currently wanted to do was to hug her, hold her and never let her go again.

He cursed silently and willed his self not to think about that for a moment and just focus on giving her that cup of coffee.

While Shikamaru was rummaging, Ino stood at the kitchen's corner and gave him a quick glanced. She noticed how he grew to be more attractive. He had grown taller and his built body was outlined with lean muscles. The dark tan that Suna gave him complimented him well, making him more mysterious as ever like a shadow manipulator that he was. He still has his hair tied in a ponytail emphasizing his distinct jaw and cheekbones.

But what entranced her most were his eyes, somehow it had become clearer and the darkness that was there before was somewhat almost gone. She felt that stabbing ached in her heart when she realized that maybe she was not the reason behind their clarity.

"Here." Shikamaru handed her the cup of coffee interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you." She curtly replied, accepting the cup from his hands.

Their fingers accidentally brushed against each other and a jolt of electricity coursed through them. And just like earlier when they were at the door, they stared at each other, making them unwilling to avoid each other's eyes.

It was taking them back to all those years ago when there was still hope.

The breeze that rattled the window sill a little loudly startled them and they both looked away. Each faces with pink tint on their cheeks.

Ino took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She guessed they can start with small talk and she knew that she was much better on that.

"You look good." She calmly said, avoiding his eyes and focusing on the cup she held in her hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." Shikamaru replied back, his voice low as he scratched the back of his neck and moved his eyes towards the window.

"I heard about the advisor and the strategist posts. Congratulations." Ino continued and took a sip of her coffee.

"It was troublesome." He mumbled in response.

Ino had to smile; at least he hasn't changed much. She smiled a t him a little and placed her cup of coffee at the table. He replied by giving her a sheepish grin.

An awkward silence enveloped them again, Shikamaru's mind still thinking of words to say to her. He hated how with his 200 IQ and his genius mind, now that he was in front of her he still cannot think of any words to say. But he willed himself, it was now or never. He definitely owed her that.

He started. "Ino, I... I wanted… to tell you-"

Her eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do. She paused and started walking away from him. "Thanks for the coffee. I have to go." She said interrupting him and not wanting to hear what he was about to say. What was she thinking? She still was not ready to face him yet and she wanted to get away from him fast.

She breezed through him but once again, just like that night, he stopped her. A hand reached out grabbing her right wrist.

She questioningly looked back at him, her knees growing weaker from that little contact.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stared at her, his dark eyes piercing and penetrating.

"I'm sorry for leaving." He simply stated, his voice rasped, pouring what he felt in those simple words. Even though he knew that it still wouldn't count, he still wanted to let her know what he wanted to say ever since she stood outside his door… ever since he finally realized his mistake.

Ino took a deep breath to calm and to compose her. Her heart was beginning to go haywire now with his hand over hers and his eyes piercing through her. She knew if he started she won't be able to back down, and she definitely wasn't ready for that today. She both wanted to melt in his arms and at the same time she just wanted to run away from him. Never the less, she still felt that distinct pain of betrayal and hurt from all those years ago.

Part of her wanted to accept his apology but part of her wanted to slap him on his face for only saying that to her now. She had been strong and she cannot lose her reserve now.

"Please… I can't do this right now." She yanked her hand from him and rushed outside the door. Her eyes beginning to water.

Shikamaru could only watch her as she walked away from him.

He felt that stabbing pain for always letting her go.

* * *

"Naruto, will you please stop bugging me already, I have patients to attend to." Sakura asked her energetic blonde teammate the 3rd time that day.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan. I need you help just one more I promised then I'll go away." Naruto pleaded to her.

Sakura walked over to her office table and checked her patients list. She scoffed at Naruto who was sitting down at the chair besides her desk. Naruto had been there already for thirty minutes asking for her help in planning his upcoming engagement party with Hinata.

"I already said, Kakashi, Sasuke and I will be there on time." Sakura said giving Naruto a reconciled look. Naruto was asking for Team 7 to be present in the ceremony as a stand in for his deceased parents. She already knew that she will be accommodating his request, he was her best friend after all almost a brother and she considered it as an honor.

"That's not it..." Naruto looked down and twirled his fingers, just like Hinata. "I need to ask your help in picking out the engagement presents for Hinata's family." He continued.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, he was still the decent guy she knew. She recognized how he wanted to impress Hinata's family because of how much he loves Hinata. It took him a long time to recognize the shy girl's feelings and she was glad they were moving forward now.

"You should have told me earlier. My best advice is go see Ino. She'll know exactly what you want" She suggested.

Naruto lighted up, understanding what she meant. "Ok. I'll go find her." He stood up and gave her a wide smile from his handsome face. "I knew I could count on you Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned back and waved the blonde guy away. She attended to her patients list again while Naruto exited her office.

"Oh, Hey Sasuke!"

She heard Naruto exclaimed outside her office. Sakura straightened her back on the chair and she prepared herself.

She held her breath as she watched Sasuke entered her office. He was dressed in his usual ANBU attire and in his hand he held his mask which was embellished with a raven's face. He wore his usual serious expression on his handsome face while he sat down at the chair.

"You are back early." Sakura noted. "Have you been check yet?" Ever since Tsunade was made Hokage it was made mandatory for every shinobi that came from a mission to have a check up in the hospital. She walked towards Sasuke and eyed him just like she would her patients.

"I'm fine." He replied in his usual bored tone.

Sakura raised her right brow. "Yeah, I know but it is the standard procedure."

"Hn." He grunted but he complied allowing Sakura gave him an overall scan.

Sakura reached down to touch the back of his neck and flow some amount of chakra in her hand. The room momentarily glowed with green chakra as Sakura gave him and over all check.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura withdrew her hand from his back and stood beside her table.

"Looks like everything's ok."

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms. He watched Sakura leaned back on the table as she let out a heavy sigh and touched her temple lightly. He recognized the tired look and heavy eyes, but in spite of that he still found her captivating. Her shoulder length pink hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing the hospital gown.

"Busy day?" He attempted a conversation.

Sakura turned to him. "Nah, just the usual." She offered a smile. "Hard mission?" She asked back.

"Hn. The usual." He said, copying her reply. "It was a lot easier now that Nara was doing the strategies for all missions." He continues nonchalantly and eyed her smile. Although she smiled it was hardly the smile that he recognized from her anymore.

It felt fake.

He suddenly felt that growing distance that was building between them. For one thing, she was standing there when before she was always the one that reached out to her.

"Sakura, what's going on?" He asked in a resigned tone.

Sakura shook her head. She was still not ready to tell him everything, yet, afraid how we was going to take in all what she told Ino about what she felt for him. So for now, she reached down for his hand and intertwined her fingers on him, amazed how their hands fit well together.

"It's nothing. Just worried about Ino." She answered, attempting to steer away their conversation away from them.

Sasuke sighed, the woman was still not telling him what was wrong but he was not the one to push the topic so he just nodded. "This is because of Nara."

"Yeah, one of them and then there's her wedding…" Sakura's voice trailed off, she was already wondering if they had already met.

Sasuke caught the apprehension on her tone.

A soft breeze billowed through her office window.

* * *

_Wow! Took me long enough to update. I have been very busy though with my other stories. But finally here it is… Story is going to progress a little faster now. :)_

_Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews… I really love you reviewers and for people who loves ShikaIno! :)_

_Please please read and review. It helps me write. :)_


End file.
